


the curse of a half broken heart

by icyhotbutler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyhotbutler/pseuds/icyhotbutler
Summary: Jean never expected what would have happened next, all this because he had to share a room with some freckled guy for no reason whats so ever in a medium sized dorm room where his best and worst memories were created.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 3





	the curse of a half broken heart

College, the place of frat boys and slutty girls who all they want are dick. It was pretty much hell, thank god I got along with most of the people in this hell hole. Until, he appeared. Saturday, November 21st is when it happened. “Jean Kirstein, to my office now.” Erwin Smith, the head of the college spoke through the speaker. I groan, why would I have to go there on a Saturday. I quickly throw some pants on, not like I want the head of the college to see my dick through my boxers. 

I start heading down to Erwins office, lucky we’re cool with each other so it's not that big of a deal. I get there, finally after what feels like an eternity. I let myself in to see Erwin talking to some boy I don't know nor care about. He turned to me and smiled like he usually does. “Ah hello Jean, as you see here there's someone new.” This new boy looked over at me and waved. His skin was a milky tan color, freckles all over his cheeks, light brown eyes. 

I throw him a glare and he immediately looks away. “So I know you like having your own dorm but you’re going to have to share for now.” My eyes widened at his words, why was I the one who had to share a room with someone like him. “Why do I have to be paired with him?” venom spit out when I talked, I was one of the best in this college yet I don’t even get my own fucking room. “How is this fair, you’ve never given me a roommate before, why now?” “I’m sorry Jean, this is just how things came to be, now please can you two go up to your dorm, and at least try to be nice to each other?” I roll my eyes in annoyance. “Yeah yeah whatever.” Next thing I know I'm storming out of the room, smoke practically coming off of me. I just wanna be away from him, that goddamn freckled fucker. 

I hear soft footsteps coming behind me, I spin on my heel to turn around and face him. He’s smiling as if nothing happened. I walked up face to face with him. “Listen here, I really don’t wanna be sharing this room with some nerd like you, so make sure you keep your shit on your side and don’t talk to me, got it?” I hear him gulp and he nods his head quickly. I turn back around and start heading to my, I guess our dorm room now, freckles following right behind me. We make it up to our room and I put the key in to open it, swinging it open once it’s unlocked. Freckles follows and clothes the door behind him. I sit down on my bed, look at him and say “Get comfortable freckles, cause we have a lot to go through.”


End file.
